Are we not like two volumes of one book?
by MusoukaS
Summary: Valentine's Day is not his day, actually, he loathes it. Is this all going to change during a Valentine party? A party where the one he hungers for is there as well?
1. It's a complicated crush

Strolling alone down the street had never been so painful before. Everywhere he looked around, there were couples holding hands, hugging or kissing. Oh yes, Valentine's Day was approaching, how much he loved it. On this special day, couples went out more and bought more gifts for each other, simply to show how big their affection for each other was. Sure, there are 364 remaining days in the year to show that affection, but no one seemed to care about that.

Yes, he was single and as it seemed, about the only one as well.

Hands were tightly stuffed into the pockets of his pants, hands slowly turning into fists as he tried to fight back the overwhelming and familiar jealousy that crept inside him, it was a feeling he had felt many times before, a feeling that wanted to overpower him. Biting his lip as fiercely as he could, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking to his right as he spotted a familiar chakra.

There he was, the man he deeply hungered for. His face hidden by a mere perverted and greenish-blue looking book, his one visible and dull-looking eye focused immensely at the unfolding story of it. He was standing near a food stand, paying for his groceries while his eye never left the page. He grabbed the handles of the bag and continued his slow pace, still far too busy to notice or being bothered by the romance that was currently surrounding him. Nothing had seemed to interest or effect him, nothing other than beside his precious book, that was.

He sighed disappointed and followed the unaware reader's example to followed his own track again, fists clenching even tighter than before.

Normally, weeks would pass by as fast as they could, each week consuming less time than the previous week, making him baffled and slightly annoyed. But now, It was different. It all seemed to play in slow-motion, slowly irritating him to no end as the realization of him being alone was more confronting than before. Especially as he suddenly started to see the man he hungered for even more, even on a daily basis. It pained him, it pained him that this man was out of reach and clearly not interested in him. The evidence was shoved into his face and there was no way he could deny it or run away from it.

Oh yes, he loathed Valentine's Day.

xxx

'Captain Yamato!'

Tenzou abruptly stopped his tracks and slowly turned around, giving him time enough to mask his disappointment, as he had done so many times this week. One of his hands was buried into his pocket while the other one carried a bag over his shoulder, his brows raised in curiosity when he had finally turned round, 'Yes, Naruto?'

The younger Genin had been running towards him, waving his hand high up into the air, his blonde hair moving uncontrollably. He stopped in front of his new sensei, grinning widely like the idiot that portrayed him, 'We were wondering if you'd like to join us on Valentine's Day'.

A single eyebrow was raised highly, asking for further explanation.

The blonde started to move nervously, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and scrapped the back of his skull, a blush had appeared onto his cheeks, 'Well, we figured you wouldn't have a date this Saturday, so, we figured we might as well do something fun with our team.'  
_  
Oh, how well the boy was with choosing his words._

'Why wouldn't I have a date? I might as well have one, but didn't inform you 3 about it.'

Naruto, Sai and Sakura all scoffed, causing the brow to raise even more. Apparently, Sai and Sakura had been eavesdropping on them. Sakura immediately took the opportunity and ran towards the two men, 'Because you've been depressed all week, sobbing your ass off, yelling your frustrations at us during our missions and we had enough of it.'

Tenzou felt his temperature rising, his face turning a darker shade of red, 'Anyways, it'll be fun. There will be a lot of people from the other teams,' Sakura continued, grinning from ear to ear by the embarrassed wood user, who seemed nothing more like their cold and frightening captain, 'And I personally think it'll do you some good, you need to get out more. You're always all alone after our missions, isolating yourself from human beings. That's not good!'

_Smartass.._

One of his eyebrows was now knotted, clearly not liking what the pink haired Chuunin had said, 'Perhaps I like the solitude after a long mission with the likes of you three. You guys always absorb a lot of my energy.'

_I'm going too far.._

And he was. The pink haired Chuunin grinned her teeth, bared them a little as fire had been awakened, it was visible in her usual-sensitive green orbs. She was ready to punch the living daylight out of him. Thankfully for him, Naruto and Sai step between them, grabbing her by the arms and Naruto took over, 'We might use a lot of your energy, sensei, but it will really do you good. Besides, everybody is coming, it would be a shame if you didn't,' he paused, his tone now in utter disbelief, 'Even Kaka'-Sensei is coming!'

'Kaka'-Senpai?,' he asked, full amazement dominating in his tone as he knew his mentor more as a party-pooper than a party animal.

Naruto and Sai nodded, as Sakura was still screaming curse words at their captain and was ready to have a go with him when her teammates would let go of her, 'Yes, even him!'.

Tenzou crooked his head slightly, lips pouted in thought and eyes were focused at the ground before him. 'Oh, come on, Sensei! It wouldn't be the same without you!', Naruto suddenly cried out, clearly being desperate. A small grin started to curl up at the beginning of his lips, 'Sure, why not?'

Naruto suddenly jumped up, arms and hands raised up high into the air, 'Yes!'.  
Tenzou raised his eyebrow once more, shook his head a little and turned round. He left as quickly as possible, knowing he had made the biggest mistake of his life, but then again, saying 'no' to Naruto would've been similar as grabbing candy from a baby. He would haunt him, EVERY SINGLE SECOND, yammering, crying, screaming and irritating him until he eventually would say yes. There was simply no denying in that.

Naruto returned to the ground, grinning as smug as he could. He raised his hand up and looked into the green orbs of his fellow teammate, 'I think that would be 1.186 yen'. Sakura had calmed down and sighed, reaching for her wallet, 'I never thought he would actually yes to that. NEVER, especially not when I tried to punch him.'

'Hehe!', Naruto's grin grew even wider when she gave him the said amount of yen in his hand, 'That's why you lost the bet, Sakura-chan'. She looked rather furiously at him, 'You won't be so lucky next time'.

xxx

**A/N: It's a simple one-shot, but, for that, I can't seem to put it under one chapter before it gets too long and boring. The point of view is mainly from Tenzou's, the title is a quote from none other than Marceline Desbordes (-Valmore), the amount of yen is similar to about 10 Euros or 13 American dollars – all is said, I think, I hope you enjoyed it thus far!  
**


	2. Being caught redhanded

After their conversation, Tenzou had been feeling a little better, but every time he saw his mentor, the disappointment and the love he felt for this man returned again. And mind you, he saw his mentor quite a lot lately. He would suddenly see him passing unimportant stands, when walking the street, sometimes even when training. It was quite vague, was it only a figure of his imagination? Surely, he wasn't thát madly in love, was he? Was he?!

Suddenly, as Tenzou's mind started to panic, he felt a muscled chest against his. All the air from his lungs pressed tightly against his chest and was released in one sharp breath as they collided against each other, both falling down hard onto the ground as a result.

Before even looking up to see who it was that bumped up against him, Tenzou immediately apologized, as he was a very polite man, 'I'm sorry! Are you all right?'.

The other man said nothing, but a small laughter was heard. It made Tenzou look up and meet the man's eyes, or well, in this case; one eye. To be specific, a lazy black orb that pierced through his own. Tenzou's eyes widened. The man that had bumped up against him and was laughing at this exact moment, had been his slightly older mentor.

'Kaka-Senpai,' he paused, eyes widened in mere shock, 'I'm sorry!'

'It's okay, Tenzou', he waved his hand while he spoke, 'It's nice meeting you again, especially after realizing that we haven't seen each for quite some time'.

Tenzou raised his eyebrow as Kakashi got up, offered Tenzou his hand and helped him get up as well, 'Don't call me Tenzou, Senpai,' he removed all the dust from his pants by softly hitting the covered places on his pants, 'It's Yamato, now'.

'Maaa, don't call me Senpai then,' he smirked while crooking his head as he watched Tenzou hit the said places, softly licking his lips in response, 'You can simply call me Kakashi, we're no longer student and teacher anymore'.

'That's true, but you still taught me many things', Tenzou nodded, 'And you will always be my superior'.

Kakashi smiled in return, his eyes suddenly noticing a familiar shade of greenish-blue. It was his precious book that lay in the dust so, he bent down to get it, dusted it clean and made sure it was out of sight in a matter of few seconds. His hands slid down to the pockets of his pants, 'Are you coming to that party this coming Saturday?'

'Yes, are you?', Tenzou's eyes had been watching Kakashi bending down.

'I've other plans, actually,' he smiled awkwardly as suddenly, Tenzou's mouth dropped slightly open. 'Really?', Tenzou asked in disbelief. Kakashi nodded, 'Really'.

Tenzou pouted his lips in thought as he tried to ignore the butterflies that crawled into the pit of his stomach, 'Such a shame, but there are more important things, aren't there?'. A fake smile appeared on his face.

'Absolutely,' Kakashi grinned back, 'Speaking of which, I have unfinished, but important, things to take care off. I'll see you later'. And with that, he vanished into oblivion.

Tenzou shook his head in disappointment, _'Clearly not interested, no'_.

He sighed and made his way back to his apartment to escape from the romantic snuggling around him.

xxx

A day or two later, a day before Valentine's Day, there was still something on his mind. More precisely, a certain someone doing something on a very sensual way.

As many people in Konoha knew, Kakashi had always been a man full with needs and desires. Even seeing Tenzou dusting himself off had driven his mind crazy and one particular need had reached his senses.

So, there he was; in front of the famous Academy school, visiting his old friend. He often helped him to fulfill that need. He went inside and walked through a few hallways, peeking through every window that passed him, scaring almost every kid with one of his scary faces, that would peek out of the window, hoping the afternoon would end soon and they could finally go home.

Kakashi reached a familiar door and knocked upon it, after a soft _'Come in'_, he opened the door and entered the room. He nodded at the students and smiled warmly underneath his mask to the teacher.

Iruka raised his brow in suspicion as Kakashi came closer and whispered something into his ear.  
'WHAT?!', Iruka suddenly shouted after Kakashi was finished talking. Kakashi, on the other hand, only shrugged lazily. This caught the students eyes, all were eavesdropping and that didn't leave unnoticed to Iruka. Iruka grinned his teeth in frustration and gave his students the afternoon off. All cheered and left as quickly as they could, finding the free afternoon very useful to play around.

'What the hell, Kakashi?', hands were now pressed at each side of his sides, showing off his teacher attitude.

Kakashi shrugged once again as lazy as he could and pushed Iruka against his desk, having a rather tight grip on the Chuunin's wrists and leaned in, his lips almost touching the younger man's ear, 'This is very urgent, 'Ruka-sensei'.

'Couldn't you wait longer?', Iruka hissed between breaths, clearly not into the 'romance' Kakashi had to offer him.

'Not a really happy teach' around this time of the year, are we?', he softly whispered back into his friend's ear, pressing his arousal fiercely against the man's butt. A few moans escaped Iruka's throat.

'Shall we start over?', Kakashi said as husky as he could, softly suckling onto the earlobe of the man before him as his right hand travelled downwards, finding Iruka's groin and started to softly stimulate the man's manhood through his blue pants.

'Mmnnh, Kakashi-san..', Iruka panted as a burning sensation rose near and in his pants.

xxx

Tenzou sighed as he walked down the street, hands full with papers. He had just visited Lady Tsunade and she had assigned a mission to him. Well, it was more or less playing delivery boy. He made his way to the public building in no time and entered. He passed endless rows of doors, until he reached one specific door, the one he needed. He entered the room without knocking, head buried in the papers, he looked up for a second and looked back down, only to look up again. His eyes widened as he watched the show played before him.

Kakashi stood before him, who had just moved his member into Iruka's entrance and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as well, as he spotted Tenzou dumbstruck and nailed to the ground. His mouth opened slightly.

Tenzou tried to open his own mouth, but failed to do so. He lifted up the papers, trying to explain why he had caught the two red-handed, but his eyes never moved away from the sight before him; the half-bared ass, that was Kakashi's.

'Goddamn, Kakashi, I thought you were desperate for a quick fuck? What are you waiting for?', Iruka suddenly shouted, gesturing Kakashi to continue his precious actions as he buckled his hips a few times and placed his own hands on Kakashi's ass, knocking Tenzou out of his trance while he moved their bodies backwards, making sure Kakashi now sat on his chair and that he was cradling his lap. He started to move, causing Kakashi's hard erection to slide in and out of his asshole with minor difficulty.

'Mmmnnhh,' Iruka's head suddenly flew backwards, resting itself onto Kakashi's shoulder while Kakashi's hands were still placed on his friend's hips. He tightened their grip and started to help Iruka with the movement, making sure their paces combined and became one steady rhythm. He broke the eye contact he shared with his Kohai and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the rhythm and succeeded. Moans from pleasure escaped from the throats of both men as Tenzou watched them, sharing the intimate act with him while Iruka was still unaware of his presence. Tenzou, on the other hand, was fully aware and had dropped the papers on the ground.

The papers had immediately fallen onto the ground, Tenzou's hand went to his face to cover his mouth in pure disgust, eyes still widened. He suddenly turned around and started to run away, as far as he could from this hideous show. A stinging pain filled his chest, the butterflies crept to the pit of his stomach again, quite slowly, teasingly and painfully as well. It was as if his heart was about to break into two pieces, tears slowly starting to form in his eyes , _'No…'_. It seemed as a haunted nightmare, but he knew better than that.  
xxx

After a few minutes of gagging, being on the verge of puking his guts out, the image kept haunting his mind – over and over, and over, and over, until he really started to vomit. Unaware what happened around him, Tenzou fell onto his knees with unsteady breaths, sobbing ever so slightly, trying to remain calm – his heart fiercely broken while his hands scrapped and digging hard through the soft sand.

He wasn't even aware of Kakashi coming out of the public building, who seductively fixed his zipper. He looked up and spotted Tenzou with his back at him. One eyebrow was raised as Kakashi approached him, his sandals softly hitting the sand - it seemed to hide the sound of his footsteps.

He squatted down beside Tenzou and placed his hand on his friends shoulder, 'Are you okay?', Tenzou immediately looked up, eyes red and watery from the tears, his eyes focused onto the hand, 'What happened?!', his eyes slightly widened as he had never seen his friend in this condition before.

'Nothing,' Tenzou sobbed as he looked back into the sand, his voice cracking.

Kakashi crooked his head, lips slightly pouted, 'All right. I'd appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut about what you've just seen,' he paused to sigh and hung his head down, 'I –'

Tenzou cut him off, his voice suddenly bitter, yet strict and full with blame, 'You have a reputation, I'm aware of that'.

Kakashi nodded, 'That's right'. He patted Tenzou a few times on the back, embarrassing the warmth that came with it and raised himself up to his feet, 'Do you, ehr, need something?'

Kakashi's eyes softened, hands dove into his pockets and his head was slightly crooked. He looked rather pitiful towards his friend, clearly not liking the view before him. Tenzou shook his head and Kakashi watched his hair dance in the air, 'No, I'll be fine'.

'Okay, I'll see you again,' he paused and coughed a little, softly adding 'somewhere..'

Tenzou nodded as Kakashi turned around and quickly left with a poof, leaving his friend behind – and as usual; all alone. One matter pierced through Tenzou's mind, _'I've been nothing more than a piece of dirt to him'_.

xxx

Kakashi stood with his back against the other side of the Academy building, being out of Tenzou's sight but still so close. His hands and head were tightly pressed against the bricked wall while he hold his breath and bit his lip fiercely, his eye sharply closed as he shook his head with impeccable speed. His heart racing and beating like a madman, _'Shit, shit, shit! Why did he have to come and see us like that?!'_

He released his breath and tried to get it steady, eyes still bluntly closed, _'So long, chance!'_

* * *

**A/N;  
I'd like to thank my dear friend Gaëlle for pre-testing the ending of this chapter. The next chapter will involve the Valentine's party and thus, the ending. **

Basically, Tenzou had this wild crush on his mentor and that grows every time he sees him, but as of late, he sees his mentor quite a lot. It disappoints and saddens him that he will never be with his mentor. When Tenzou sees Iruka and Kakashi together, his heart is broken as Iruka 'has' Kakashi on a way he will never have Kakashi (I'm not sure if he's aware of the whole 'fuck buddy' thing, as they –Iruka/Kakashi- see each other that way). He's bitter as he realizes that Kakashi never showed any affection like that to him and that Iruka actually has his long-time crush. Bluntly, he blames Kakashi for it (which doesn't make sense, I'm aware).

At the end, if you don't get it; Kakashi is saying farewell to his one-shot opportunity/chance or whatever you might want to call it. I intend to be extra vague here, ku ku ku :]


	3. Purrrr

Hands were buried firmly into his pockets. He inhaled deeply as he stood before the entrance, trying to convince himself that it would be better for him to just enter the damn room, wish the people he knew a happy Valentine and leave as quickly and quietly as possible, so that his evening wouldn't be ruined too much.

As his face was directed at the ground, he never saw them approaching him – until one of them, a certain enthusiastic blonde with sky-light blue orbs, suddenly hit him full on the back, 'Captain Yamato, you made it!'

As Tenzou suddenly fell onto the floor with a harsh thud due to the sudden smack, the rest of the gang stood around him, smirking and laughing cheerful, 'We were already afraid that you were going to use a poor excuse, so you wouldn't have to bare with us'.

Tenzou looked up as he coughed unsteady- being sure that Naruto ruptured one of his lungs, his eyes met a pair of green ones and they locked. A warm and hearty smile appeared on the face of the pink-haired young lady, her hand seductively and sensually covering a small part of her face in an attempt to hide the curling of her lips.

_Naruto and Sakura.., oh how both could be so frustrating, putting you on the verge of killing them but yet be so adoring.  
_  
He only grimaced back.

'Do you need some help, captain Yamato?', Naruto asked slightly worried, as it was his fault that his sensei actually fell.

A hand rose, waving into thin air on a rather steady pace, Tenzou's face turning a light shade of red, being embarrassed, 'No, no, that won't be needed. I'm fine, Naruto,' he looked into the light blue orbs and his face turned stern, 'I really am'.

Naruto nodded back as Tenzou's eyes suddenly caught a silhouette beside Naruto. His eyes slid slowly, but filled with curiosity, to it, noticing that it had been Kakashi standing next to Naruto the whole time. His oh-so scary black orbs reflected no emotion at all, not even a second of surprise, or so, had been reflected.

He quickly got up, with some help from Naruto who couldn't refuse and dusted himself off. His expression a little bitter now as he kept his head down, gazing towards the ground as if there was something interesting to see, while in fact, there wasn't.

After the short silence that followed, Naruto and Sai were the first ones to enter the building, leaving Sakura, Kakashi and Tenzou all alone. Kakashi, now being fully aware of the ignoring phase, looked over his shoulder to give Tenzou a last look, his expression filled with, what it appeared to be, slight sorrow and entered the happily, pink decorated building.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't planning to budge. Her hands firmly pressed against her sides, her most sternest look present, 'What the hell was that?!'

Tenzou immediately looked up, his widened eyes meeting hers and their gazes locked, a pitiful smile appeared upon his face, 'I'm not sure what you're driving at?'

'Oh, come on! I bet even Naruto must've felt the sudden anger surrounding us!'

He raised his eyebrow in response, lips slightly pouted in protest, but before he could speak, she cut him off, 'And don't give me some bull shit about how it's your own business,' her appearance softened, as well did her tone, 'It has obviously been bothering you, it's better if you got it off of your chest'.

'Sakura,' he sighed as he looked at the footsteps, Kakashi's to be precise, before him on the ground for a mere second and looked up again, meeting Sakura's bright green eyes, 'Don't worry too much about it, I'm really okay'.

Another pitiful smile appeared.

'Promise me?', her eyebrow slightly crooked as her hands released their grip.

Tenzou nodded, 'Promise'.

'Good!', she paused to grab Tenzou's arm firmly with her monstrous strength, 'So, you won't mind going in with me and having a ball, right?'

A devilish grin appeared on her face as Tenzou suddenly sighed, he was sure that his former plan needed some minor adjustments now, there was no way he was going to make it alive if he left before midnight.

**xxx**

As it almost reached midnight and 'having a ball' was ripped out of context. Well, everyone had been having fun – everyone was except him, that is.  
Sakura, Naruto and even Sai had been laughing and dancing the whole time. His own mind had been focused obsessively on Kakashi the whole time as Kakashi had been talking, flirting, something that looked like dance-with-me-or-I'll-kill-you with Anko and many more things with other people - IN FRONT of him.

He sighed before taking another sip from his imported beer. Sakura suddenly approached him, 'You're sulking, aren't you?'

'Why would you think such an awful thing of me?', thick sarcasm betrayed him.

'Oh, cheer up,' she looked at the dance floor for two seconds before gaining her attention back at Tenzou and bit her lip slightly, 'You want to dance with me?'

This caused him to look up in surprise, his face questioning before a grin appeared onto his face as Sakura offered him her hand, 'Sure, why not?'

He took her hand and they quickly entered the dance floor while a hungry pair of predator eyes followed them, both unaware of it. While Sakura and Tenzou danced, he was sure he sometimes felt a hand grabbing – more or less assaulting – his ass and after they shared a few dances, suddenly someone tipped Sakura on her shoulder.

'Mind if I take over?', a familiar voice suddenly asked as the person hid behind Sakura.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, shocked to notice that it had been Gai who asked, 'Oh, sure, Gai-sensei'. Gai thanked her with one of his personal, youthful and thumbs-up smiles as he closed the space between himself and Tenzou. Tenzou, on the other hand, was amused, 'I thought you weren't into _this_? Although, the green spandex did made me doubt'.

As Tenzou chuckled, Gai only rolled his eyes, 'I wouldn't give you too much credit for that, you're not thát good-looking at all,' he grabbed Tenzou by the hands and started to dance, dragging Tenzou along with him, 'Besides, I need to speak with you concerning someone'.

'Oh, and who might that be?'

'Kakashi-san'.

Tenzou's eyes widened in surprise, 'Why?'

'Well.. ' Gai said, eyes flickering seductively as he leaned in to whisper into Tenzou's ear. As Tenzou listened to Gai, his mouth suddenly dropped open – heavily, as if he was dying to catch some bats. His eyes widened even more, 'You're joking.'

'I wish I was, but I'm not'.

**xxx**

A few hours later, Tenzou went back to his seat and his now-lukewarm beer, feeling rather hot due to the dancing mass of human bodies and he was awfully tired. He sat there watching other people dance for a couple minutes, admiring them for their perseverance until a certain dominating aftershave reached his nostrils. _Kakashi._ Tenzou's eyes shifted through the room, but the man he sought wasn't anywhere near him – or so he thought, until he felt the zipper of his pants going down, causing his eyes to followed the lowering trail and noticed that it had been Kakashi – his mask was pulled down, all the way to his chin, revealing his smooth face. In fact, he was undoing Tenzou's zipper with his teeth.

'Kaka'-senpai, stop doing that!', his face was slightly flustered, wondering what the hell had possessed his mentor's mind. He was still angry and it seemed that Kakashi wasn't willing to listen. His zipper was now undone and pale fingers went up Tenzou's pants, touching every inch that they could reach. A needing, wet tongue followed their trail. Oh, no, he wasn't planning to stop.

Tenzou suddenly hit Kakashi hard on the head, pushing him backwards as he got up. He fixed his zipper and looked rather furious, 'The hell are you doing?'

Kakashi crooked his head, a luring grin appeared, 'I thought you were up for some fun by now'. He got up, dusted himself off and placed the mask back on it's original place.

Tenzou frowned, 'What is it that you want from me, senpai?'

'Hmm, Tenzou,' Kakashi leaned in and placed a warm hand upon Tenzou's shoulder, gently caressing it, 'Love is like a butterfly, if you hold it too tight; you'll crush it,' his eyes now meeting his student's and looking the gazes, 'Hold it too loose and it'll fly away'.

'Are you drunk? What did Anko do to you? Did she buy you some vodka or something?'

'Tenzou, sometimes,' he paused and sighed, 'sometimes you're as blunt and moronic as Naruto. You should spend less time with him. Anyway, I need to speak with you'.

Kakashi gestured Tenzou to sit back down and the confused kohai did as what was told. Kakashi took a seat right next to his student.

'You're not a man who notices signs, do you?', Kakashi crooked his head, so that he was directly staring at Tenzou's profile. Tenzou, however, only shrugged.

'Listen,' he paused to lick his lips, 'I know you're mad at me –'.

Tenzou scoffed.

'Point taken. Now, I can't undo what I did –'

'You wish', Tenzou looked to his left, his head propped on his elbow. Kakashi, now slightly irritated and facing Tenzou's magnificent hair, grabbed a stray of it and let the lock twirl between his thumb and index finger, 'Stop being such a baby and face me. You should just hear me out - that's the least thing you can do right now. I don't care if you ignore me to death or go on a killing-spree with me as your precious bounty afterwards. Just, hear me out - okay?'

He released the lock, crooked his head further and rested his hand under his face, 'Come on, Tenzou. I know that curiosity gets the better of you,' his slick fingers found their way to Tenzou's chin and managed to turn his face around, even if it was with a rather slow pace, 'Pleasssseeee?'

'All right,' Kakashi's face lightened, 'But first you need to answer this question – seriously and honestly'.

Kakashi nodded and swallowed hard. Tenzou's face was more than serious, 'Good. Now, are you well-hung?'

For a few seconds, Kakashi's expression had been perplex – that was, until he burst out of laughter, causing Tenzou to fluster immensely, 'Who the hell told you thát, Tenzou?'

'Gai-san'.

'Well, that figures. What else did he say?', he asked, well – more or less gasped, between short breaths.

Tenzou pouted as he felt the shame hitting him right on the head, 'Plenty, of which none are true I suppose'.

Kakashi laughter turned into giggles, 'Well, maybe you'll be the lucky one to figure all of that out'.

Tenzou's head turned as red as a lobster now as some perverted ideas crossed his mind, 'What are you implying?'

_Oh, yes - Gai-san had been richly filling his mind with all sorts of ideas and information concerning Kaka'-senpai. Things such as being well-hung and being a god in bed had left Gai-san's lips and entered Tenzou's ears._A raised hand suddenly waved quickly through the air, 'Oh nothing, nothing'. Kakashi gasped for some air and finally, after a minute or so, his breathing was normal again and he removed the tears from his eyes. Tenzou looked less than entertained, 'It's tiny, isn't it?'

Kakashi raised his brow, 'What do you take me for?,' Tenzou remained silent, with those death-eating gaze still piecing through his mentor, 'I'm not going to respond to that. Can I resume?'

Tenzou nodded silently, creeping Kakashi slightly out with his eyes, 'Iruka and I – we're not lovers'.

Tenzou scoffed and said mockingly, 'What are you then, fuck buddies?'. Kakashi looked up, his fingers now touching his chin and lips through the mask, showing how deep in thought he was, 'I suppose you can call it like that. When one of us needs to, we'll visit each other and well, you obviously saw what happened'.

'Just so you know; I'm NOT a fuck buddy'.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and locked his gaze with Tenzou's, 'Why would you say such a thing?'

'You were getting on to me, what else can I say? I'm not into that crap anyways!', a small blush appeared on Tenzou's cheeks again, it caused Kakashi to laugh, 'But you can't deny you didn't like it.'

'I stopped you before experiencing such a thing'.

'Poor you. You know, I think Gai forgot to mention how professional I am with my tongue', Kakashi laughed as the blush on Tenzou's face rose and turned a darker shade of red, ' You mustn't believe him, though. He's just jealous because I never slept with him and he has a big crush on me, or so I'm told'. Kakashi shook his head as he scratched the back of it, 'So, he's completely oblivious when it comes to bed-matters'.

'All right,' he paused and closed his eyes for a mere second to flush the information concerning Gai and Kakashi having hot sex – as Gai explicitly and detailed told him- through the toilet, 'What's this thing about the signs?'

Kakashi licked his lips in anticipation yet again, 'Didn't you find it a bit strange that you saw me that often? Me popping up almost everywhere? The oh-so sudden bumping up against you?'

'Well, perhaps -,' Tenzou suddenly crooked his head, his eyes showing the utter disbelief that had stroked him, 'You did it on purpose, didn't you?!'

Kakashi nodded, 'Hai. You see, Tenzou, I like it when you get embarrassed like that and blush your ass off. Heck, what I'm really trying to say is,' he grinned and removed his mask, 'Maaa, I like you', his tongue suddenly stroked Tenzou's cheek, leaving a small trail of saliva behind.

Tenzou suddenly blushed as he looked at Kakashi through the corner of his eyes, 'Stop. Licking. Me.' Kakashi did so, 'Good. Why the hell did you lick me?'

'That's how dogs show their affection to their master'.

Tenzou crooked his head towards Kakashi, 'I'm more a cat person, you know'.

'I can purr,' Kakashi said as he nibbled and licked on Tenzou's neck.

**xxx **

Naruto suddenly handed out his hand, 'You two lost the bet. They are together now, with no doubt'.

'Oh, you were just lucky', Sakura said as her hand went into her pocket to fetch her wallet. Sai did the same. 'Thehe,' Naruto smile was big, yet warm, 'Are you sure? If so, I've been awfully lucky lately!'

Sakura muttered something under her breath as she and Sai gave Naruto each 1.186 yen. 'Arigatou, Sakura-chan, Sai!'

Oh, Naruto's luck was more than dumb, sheer luck. Of course, Sakura and Sai were unaware of the fact that Naruto had actually helped Kakashi with his so-called mission to nail Tenzou. You could say that both Naruto and Kakashi gained something of precious value – even if it was 3.558 yen.

_Fin._

**A/N: This is what happens when I write at night - Gomen!**

Anyhoe; Nope, no thrilling hot sex scene between the two. Why? I was more into the whole romantic 'awwwwh' scene – and I failed. Darn me. Hope you liked the little twist there, did you ever expected it to be staged – the Kakashi stalking I mean-? Anyway, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

**p.s. If I made any huge mistakes concerning my English, please tell me so!**

* * *


End file.
